The Triumphs of a Woebegone
by emollientnemesis
Summary: WW2 AU. It all started with Isabel Carriedo. A tough Filipina who tries her best to support her two younger brothers named; Mariano and Julian.Their dovish living came to an end, when Japanese troops took her siblings and ruined her hometown in Bataan. The story tells about her long sufferings and tale of love with an American pilot, Alfred F. Jones. Americaxfem!VisayasPiri(OC).


**Hello viewers!~ I am still planning on how to continue and end this WW2 AU. I have constructed the plot but I haven't started making the important parts yet. I usually get confused with the dates and events during the war in Bataan... but please feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions or info . *BROFIST* Anywho... I won't respond to any requests or favors regarding the pairings. I have already composed some couples and I won't change it. And these said pairings are:**

**AmericaXfem!VisayasPhilippines**

**JapanXmale!LuzonPhilippines**

**FrancexUk**

**ChinaxRussia**

**((Yea... most pairings mentioned are YAOI.. But the main couple is a hetero pair so..XD))**

**I wish my first fanfic will turn out well and I'll be happy if I get more than 5 reviews and I hope I didn't have any wrong grammars and misspells while writing this one. Wish me luck!**

******Have a nice day ahead folks and sorry for my very long irritating AUTHOR'S NOTES.**

* * *

**SOMETIME DURING THE REIGN OF AMERICANS IN THE PHILIPPINES...**

_It was a day of reaping. The sun glistened and beamed her eyes. Dark irises varied into different tranquil hues of brown. The short permed fringe blinded the stunning chromatic oculus. Sweat drips on her clear bronze tegument as she delivers a heavy burden on her back. Then added another basket of incumbrance on top of her caput._

Isabel checked to see if her pesky brothers are still behind her. As expected, Mariano and Julian is nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit! Those two-! Where could they be loitering again!?" Her brows furrowed and afterwards it went back to its normal pace.

Instead of bombarding the world with curses, she deeply inhaled a refreshing zephyr to cool off her boiling blood then heaved a deep sigh... Wasting no time, she resumed her exhausting journey to the stowage.

The skies began to change its shift. The sweat on Isabel's back have dried off and it caused her constant coughing. Trying to reach for her face towel which is tucked deeply in her blouse, a foreign silhouette got to grab on it first then passed the towel to her. Annoyed at the same time grateful, Isabel's face flushed when she laid her eyes on a handsome American. Her heart leapt as she took the towel politely from his hand. She then wiped her dripping sweat on her forehead and nape.

Glancing at the man from head to toe; his pair of sapphires hidden under his glasses immediately caught her attention. It reminded Isabel of blue skies and of a legend wherein the bluest oceans were often mentioned. Abashed at herself for being mesmerized at his attractive orbs ; she quickly looked away . But then again, Isabel was tempted to see his visage. Without hesitation, she gandered at him.

He wore a bomber jacket filled with air force patches. _"Must be a high ranking official" _she thought. His light tanned skin added more beauty to his face. His blonde hair was neatly fixed but it seems that he left out a curl. Isabel finds it attractive that way.

Noticing that the foreigner too was examining her appearance, she placed the baskets on the ground as he released an exasperating grin and begins to speak.

" Howdy little missy! I think I'm a little lost... ". The American glanced at her, his face suddenly turned red then he looked away.

Isabel, holding her left arm, was amused at the expression he's showing. She couldn't understand any other languages except her own native tongue. And so , she just simply nodded then offered him a smile. A feeling of discomfort rushed towards her veins as she thinks of situations like this might possibly lead to new aqcuaintances. She hates having more people to fit in her small wasted life. Her main priority was to protect her brothers and nothing more.

Isabel was startled when the American poked her then laughed. She didn't realize that she was staring blankly at him for awhile after he spoke.

"Hey, quit spacing out dude, do you know where the directions to the nearest American base camp?" he asked, as his other hand held his nape.

Isabel began to panic since she doesn't understand a single word the American is uttering. To deal with the awkward moment quickly, she took his hand, shakes it and ran off carrying her heavy baskets. The American, confused at her sudden action, ended up chasing her.

* * *

_**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_**Hello again chaps! Did you enjoy reading the first chapter?**_** XD** **Yeah... I know.. Too damn short and boring but, I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter ;-) I'll be posting it on July 27 (2013 ofcourse!) and I apologize that it takes a month (?) for me to post it. I have school you know?! And I am aiming to be one of the top ten students. But still, please be gentle if you will PM me. I am a very DELICATE person.. if you know what I mean One harsh comment might stab me in the heart. And please do learn to love OCs, this is FANFICTION afterall.**


End file.
